


What Music They Make

by indevan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Hubert was turned when he was a boy, on the three day journey he had taken on his own to try and follow her uncle to Faerghus when she was forced to leave with him.  Perhaps it was knowing Hubert as he was made her far more willing to accept her new nature
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 14
Collections: Edelbert Trick-or-Treat 2020





	What Music They Make

Edelgard never thought that she would grow used to spending most of her time inside. So long chained to that chair, wishing for daylight or, at the very least, a breath of air that was crisp and fresh. The stink of death and decay seemed seeped into her hair as it turned from brown to white, sticky over her skin.

But it was over now.

Her fate, her life, was nothing but her own. She could walk through her home with the moonlight spilling in through the windows, breathe the fresh air of night, the mysteries and possibilities tickling her nose.

It was nice, though, to wear the night like a cape. It made her time during the day, hiding awake in the dark, worth it. Even then, though, she was content in her box, sealed away and safe. The close spaces weren’t suffocating. Her coffin was a means of protection, not punishment. Not torture. It was freeing, even if she did have to spend twelve hours of the day away from her friends and her love.

That she was gifted this second life was from her favorite professor. Byleth, coming from nowhere after five years of silence, had come to save the Black Eagle Strike Force once more, but there was something different about them. Not simply their hair and eyes, but something else. They only emerged at night and, most troubling, they cast no reflection. Edelgard’s suspicions were confirmed when, to save her life, Byleth sunk their fangs into her neck.

Edelgard neared the end of the hallway and knocked once before pushing the door open. The moon was full tonight and, though she knew that her lover would never hurt her, she knew that it would be best for them both if he wasn’t taken by surprise. Or would he? Perhaps he heard the soft pad of her feet on the stone floor or smelled her approach.

The room was in disarray. Edelgard paid it no mind. She was used to this. Hubert was turned when he was a boy, on the three day journey he had taken on his own to try and follow her uncle to Faerghus when she was forced to leave with him. Perhaps it was knowing Hubert as he was made her far more willing to accept her new nature.

“Lady Edelgard…”

The voice that greeted her was spoken in a low growl. Had she not had her enhanced vision at night, she would have only seen a pair of golden eyes glowing from the shadows near the broken, dilapidated bed. What she did see was the outline of her lover, fully transformed.

“Hello, my love.”

Edelgard held her hand out, palm up. Wind from outside made the off-kilter curtains flutter, sending milky moonlight spilling into the room. She stepped into it, letting the cold light brush against her even colder skin. Another growl from the bed. Hubert stepped into the center of the room, standing even taller than even his usual impressive height. Edelgard would have been lying if she said she hadn’t hoped that her own transformation would make  _ her _ taller as well. She craned her neck up to look at him and smiled, revealing her fangs. Hubert couldn’t smile back with his muzzle but he could still speak, even if it was more difficult than with his human mouth.

At least her new abilities came in handy. She could let herself hover over a foot in the air so she could wrap her arms comfortably around Hubert’s furred, thickly muscled neck and place a kiss on the top of his snout.

“We’ll have to get someone to clean up this room, you know,” she said.

This time she felt the growl against her arms, the rumbling from it coming from deep in his chest before traveling up his throat.

“Let Ferdinand do it.”

Edelgard laughed. He and Ferdinand were far closer now than they ever had been in their academy days, but they never tired of riling one another up. She nuzzled her nose against his, not even caring if it was cold and wet.

“Shall we, my love?”

He nodded his ascent. She let go of him and dropped back to the ground. Her new form gave her so many powers, some she wasn’t even aware of. This one was one that came in handy on these nights of full moons. She transformed herself into a wolf, an actual one. Hubert was still far larger and had the benefit of a choice between running on all fours or on two legs, but it was fun being more similar than different for once.

Edelgard nodded her head to Hubert and leapt through the torn, crooked curtain. She momentarily turned her body to mist before reforming as a wolf on the ground. Not having to bother, Hubert landed next to her, landing on all fours.

“Let us be off, Lady Edelgard,” he growled.

Unable to speak in this form, she merely nodded. With total abandon, they took off into the night, ready to spend it running in the moon. Together.


End file.
